


i'm biting on my tongue

by michaelsc0fields



Series: Captain Canary A-Z Challenge [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A is for Alexa, F/M, just a little meet cute to get me back into the swing of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsc0fields/pseuds/michaelsc0fields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As her gaze landed on Leonard, she noticed him quickly readjust his eyes to her face from her ass. No change there then, she thought, slightly warmed at the continuity between this Leonard and the one she had met on the Waverider.</p><p>“What’s your name?” He asked.</p><p>A is for Alexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm biting on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! college is over, the holidays have begun and i finally have time to get back to writing! i hope you enjoy this little drabble-y oneshot thing which was partly written to fulfil another of the AZ challenge and partly just to give my writing muscles a little flex and check they still work!

She was undercover in Star City 2013 when it happened. They were tracking down someone connected to the downfall of the Justice League, with an antsy Rex Tyler at the helm of the mission. He knew Sara was the best candidate, that her assassin’s training meant she was an almost silent stalker as well as the fact a woman’s touch was definitely needed in this case, but he and Rip were nervous about sending her to a time where there was already one of her running about in case anyone she knew spotted her and demanded answers to why she kept disappearing or reappearing in Star City.

Remembering Laurel’s reaction to her miraculous return to the living made Sara wince. Then remembering Laurel period caused a rush of sadness that she batted off.

The outcome had been to send her off to Gideon’s wardrobe for a makeover, complete with a dark brown dye over her usual golden blonde – Rip had assured her several times that it would simply wash out when she returned to the Waverider – and brown contact lenses.

And now she was sat in a swanky cocktail bar, elbow delicately resting on the counter with an unsipped martini waiting in front of her, every inch the stood up woman. The goal was that the target, a serialised womanizer with a passion for ones who looked miserable – so he could ‘cheer them up’ – would spot her, be overwhelmed with her sadness and beauty (at this point Mick snorted and Sara had elbowed him) and approach. She’d flirt, lead him outside and knock him out cold in order to safely deliver him to Rex and Rip’s waiting interrogation.

Sara noticed the target slip into the bathroom and sighed. This was boring. She’d been pretty tickled by the idea of going undercover again, liked slipping into other people’s lives and testing them out for a night or two. But this? She was going crazy. And the fact that she couldn’t drink because she had t stay focused meant she had to sit here with a $20 martini just going to waste as she stared at it longingly. 

Screw it.

She picked up the delicate stem of the glass and threw the cocktail back in one. Oh yeah. This stuff was good. 

“I’ll have whatever the lady is having,” A cool voice drawled from her side. “Seeing as she enjoyed it so much – it must be quite the drink.”

The bartender scurried off as Sara slowly swivelled in her chair to face what she both eagerly wanted and completely dreaded to see.

Leonard Snart was leaning on the bar, his legs crossed and stretched out in that weird way that seemed oh so casual to him. His hair was darker, the flecks of silver not yet having crept in, but his eyes were still cold and grey and running all over her where she perched on her bar stool. He was wearing a tuxedo in place of his usual parka or jacket, clearly trying to blend in with the posher crowd.

As was she, Sara conceded, as she looked down at the elegant blue gown Gideon had stitched together for her.

She should leave. She might hurt the timeline if she spoke to much to the younger self of a team mate. A dead team mate. A dead team mate she had feelings for, which were rioting to the surface now, making her palms sweat and her heart beat faster. Sara Lance never admitted to many weaknesses, but caring for people had always been her biggest one. Seeing Leonard was like a punch in the gut followed by a blissful sigh and surprisingly not as painful as she thought. Deep down, she’d always known there was a slight possibility they could run into his younger self, any of their younger selves, when they were working missions closer to home. In fact, a part of her had always been on the lookout for it. 

But she was on a mission now and she couldn’t get distracted or do anything that could affect Leonard getting on the Waverider in a couple of years’ time.

Sara opened her mouth to make her excuses.

“Aren’t you supposed to order me one too?” She asked, flirtatiously.

Hmm. That wasn’t making her excuses. That was looking for a reason to stay.

“Am I?” Leonard rolled his eyes up to look at her face lazily. A fresh martini was set down in front of him. “Forgive me, I’m not quite up to scratch on my social etiquette. I’d offer to share but, well, I don’t do sharing.” He took a slow sip. “So what’s a lovely lady such as yourself doing here all alone, needing other men to buy her drinks?”

Sara bristled. Of course, she knew this wasn’t the Leonard she had grown to know and almost-love (always almost, it took the sting away). She’d known he was a jerk, but geez what a piece of work. 

“I think the more interesting question is what is a man all dressed up without a woman on his arm doing here not buying ‘lovely ladies’ such as myself drinks?” She parried back.

Woah there, Sara. Don’t get caught up in this. Stay on the mission.

“Actually, what are you doing in Star City?” She blurted out without thinking.

Good job, Sara. Although really – she was anonymous here. He wouldn’t recognise her in the future, this get up guaranteed that otherwise he would have mentioned it before, right? Trying to unwrap the timelines made Sara’s head hurt so she shrugged it off. Might as well have a little fun while her target was either having an exceptionally long pee or, more likely, getting high as a kite in the bathroom.

He gave her a long sideways look. “I live here?” He replied smoothly, although it sounded a little caught off guard even as he said it. 

“Okay. You live here and you’re not a master criminal looking to rob this place or one of its inhabitants?” Sara asked innocently. A flicker of surprise passed over Leonard’s face. Oops, too far. She leaned forward and plucked the martini from his hand, just as she had done with countless beers in the past – future? – and took a delicate sip, holding his gaze the whole time. “A joke.” She said. “You look like a James Bond villain in that suit.”

Because she knew him, she was the almost invisible exhale of relief he let out. Of course, he just saw some dark haired, brown eyed vixen holding camp at the bar, ready to flirt with the first man it seemed would pay her tab. 

“Then you must be the Bond girl.” He took back the glass. “And I said I didn’t share.”

She smirked. “Well, I-“ Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mark leave the bathroom and mentally deflated. “Have to go.”

“So soon?” The corner of his mouth quirked up, but his eyes did actually look the slightest bit disappointed. “And after the villain joke, I was seriously considering buying you a drink.”

Sara laughed, genuinely. “What a compliment.” She slid off the stood gracefully, picking up the tiny clutch that housed about three knives, not that anyone would have guessed it contained anything more than a purse and some lipstick. “Maybe next time.”

She smiled at him, drinking in the last look she was going to get of Leonard Snart. This was a nicer one than the image that had previously held its place – on the brink of death, looking at her with all the ghosts of longing in his eyes, knowing that they would haunt him for the next few minutes before his life ceased to exist.

Lazily leaning against the bar, smart suit, blue eyes sharp and mouth twisted into a smirk.

Yes, it might be less dramatic, it might not be her last moment with a man she almost-loved, but it would be a picture to treasure when she lay in bed at night, one that could counter the regret and heartbreak raised by her other last moments with Leonard Snart.

“Wait.” 

Sara turned back, having set off after the target who was shrugging on his coat by the entrance. As her gaze landed on Leonard, she noticed him quickly readjust his eyes to her face from her ass. No change there then, she thought, slightly warmed at the continuity between this Leonard and the one she had met on the Waverider.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

She paused for a second – they had decided she’d use her own name if it came up with the target, since he’d have no idea who she was. Leonard, however, would in a few years, so it seemed a close risk to give him her real name in case one day he saw past the contacts and hair dye and knew she’d interfered in his past, however accidental it had been.

“Alexa.” She answered after a beat, holding his gaze steadily as his eyebrows furrowed minutely – again a gesture she could only see because she knew it would happen. “And no, I won’t go according to plan.”

With that, Sara smiled and turned to follow her mark, putting an extra sashay in her hips as she went.

Let him stare.


End file.
